Haunted
by Klaine-Finchel-Potter-Weasley
Summary: Taylor Swifts song'Haunted' and the way it pertains to Bella Swan after the love of her life left...REVIEW!


**I had this idea while in the car listening to Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now' album. This song reminds me of Bella after Edward left and how she is so 'haunted' that he is never coming back.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Taylor Swift songs or Twilight.**

Edward was acting strange. I don't know why. Alice wasn't in school either.

Why did he refuse to stay tonight? He always stays. Why was he watching TV with my father? TV? My father? None of it made sense.

At least that's what I thought…or what I'd been trying to tell myself. He maybe…might be…trying to…break up with me? It can't be! He told me he loved me! Should I trust him? I want to but I might get hurt if I trust him any further.

Then again I always thought I'd never be good enough for him. Maybe he is…GOD I hope I'm wrong…

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
>It's getting dark and it's all too quiet<br>And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<em>

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~x~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>something's made your eyes go cold_

His eyes aren't the same…last night his eyes were dark…not quite hungry but…cold. I've never seen him like that and I pray to God I never will again.

I won't let him leave me. He promised me he would stay. I guess they only way to know is to wait and find out…

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

He left. How could he leave? He promised me he would not leave! How could he do this to me? Doesn't he know that I could only love him and no one else? I can't love another man like I loved him.

Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Did I make a mistake? Everyone makes mistakes but why now?

I thought I knew him, thought I understood him. I guess I was wrong. Just like I thought he loved me. I guess that was a lie as well.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you  
>He would try to take away my pain<br>And he just might make me smile  
>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead<em>

He just…left. He walked away from me and he never looked back. How could he do that? I thought we had something special.

He not only walked away from me but he walked away from our future. My future family.

Jacob's here but he's not the same as 'him'. 'He' knew me like the back of his hand. I loved him with all of my heart but now there is a whole where my heart used to be. Jacob may be able to make me feel better for a few hours but the whole always comes back. Whether it's from something he says or just being alone.

It hurts that it's not him.

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>something keeps me holding on to nothing_

His eyes aren't the same…last night his eyes were dark…not quite hungry but…cold. I've never seen him like that and I pray to God I never will again.

I won't let him leave me. He promised me he would stay. I guess they only way to know is to wait and find out…

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

He left. How could he leave? He promised me he would not leave! How could he do this to me? Doesn't he know that I could only love him and no one else? I can't love another man like I loved him.

Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Did I make a mistake? Everyone makes mistakes but why now?

I thought I knew him, thought I understood him. I guess I was wrong. Just like I thought he loved me. I guess that was a lie as well.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
>I know, I know, I just know<br>You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

There is an emptiness you feel when the one you loved leaves you for something better. It feels worse than if they say that they don't want to hurt you. At least then you know that they still love you.

When they tell you they don't want to it makes you feel…haunted.

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you <em>_started__  
>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out  
>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<br>Can't go back, I'm haunted_

He left. How could he leave? He promised me he would not leave! How could he do this to me? Doesn't he know that I could only love him and no one else? I can't love another man like I loved him.

Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Did I make a mistake? Everyone makes mistakes but why now?

I thought I knew him, thought I understood him. I guess I was wrong. Just like I thought he loved me. I guess that was a lie as well.

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

_Oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
>Never thought I'd see it...<em>

I can't believe he's really gone. Sometimes it's hard to believe that the one you loved desperately with all of your heart could do something like that.

Forced to remember terrified to forget…it's a hard line to walk and sometimes it makes you feel…haunted.

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

**Thought I'd try this…it's something short and…sad but I thought it fit perfectly into Bella's train of thought during New Moon.**

**Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
